Crash Landing
by Picachuyou
Summary: The Red Eye was sent to earth for just a simple scouting mission. It was supposed to be routine, basic, and not the least bit deadly. But as the Gems inside the ship are about to find out, this is no normal scouting mission. OCs needed! (Oh hiatus)
1. Submitting An OC

This is to submit an OC into the story!

Note: Just because you submit an OC does not mean they will be in it. I will be going over all OCs but if you do not at least try then they will not be accepted.

Before you begin to create or submit an OC you already have made, please note that this fanfiction will be taking place at the beginning of the series so your character cannot have already met Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnett, Or any of the human residents within the cannon. They cannot be a gem hybrid either. Sorry!

* * *

 **[Form]**

[Name] What is your OC called?

[Age] How old are they?

[Physical Information] This includes height, weight, eye color, skin color, hair, and what they are wearing.

[Gender] What pronouns do they use? If they don't use female pronouns please explain why. (Note: Gems do not know the differences between a girl and a boy, they have no gender and humans made up the pronouns for them to use. So saying that they use boy pronouns because they are masculine or tough makes no sense.)

[Weapon] What do they fight with? Please do not use weapons that are not already within the cannon or that has been taken by another person.

[Gem Power] Each Gem has a special power (Like Garnet's future vision or Pearl's hologram projections), What would your power be?

[Rank] What is their rank and what is their purpose on the ship? (Navigator, Servent, Pilot, Tech repair, Doctor, etc.)

[Gem Name] What type of gem do you have/Where is it located?

[Background] What did your Gem do before they crash landed on earth/were found? This needs at least two good paragraphs.

[Personality] How does you Gem act? Please list at least five traits then describe them.

[Likes/Dislikes] What does your Gem love? What does your Gem hate?

[Miscellaneous Information] Any other information we need to know.

[Skype] I will regularly update you on the progress of the story and you can help shape it.

* * *

Please do not make your character absolutely perfect or absolutely terrible. A character is a blend of both good and bad. We also expect some level of literacy, so spelling or grammer mistakes won't make your OC look good. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!

Taken OC Gems

Hemimorphite

Coral

Aquamarine

Soren Spessartine

Emerald

Serpentine

Mystic Topaz

Sodalite

Tiger Eye


	2. Gem Glow

Chapter 1

Gem Glow

 _"I summon my power by eating ice cream!"_

I felt the balls of my feet pounding against the cold, slick flooring. The stench of cleaning solution and hot steam emanated from the ground below and wrapped me in a cold blanket of uncomfortably familiar scents. I couldn't help but feel confusion weighing in my stomach like a ball of wet clay. Heavy, and hard to get rid of.

I was running- that much I could tell without a doubt, but from what?

As I felt my confusion implore me to investigate what was happening, I realized my eyes were closed. A rather ridiculous mistake on my part. So quickly, to quell my growing confusion and curiosity I opened my eyes-

Nothingness!

My first several seconds with my eyes open were a heart-bursting eternity of darkness that extended to every corner of my vision. It surrounded me, suffocating. If I had been able to draw breath, I would have screamed.

And then my eyes started to adjust to the darkness. I began to calm, gasping, feeling weak. In my defense, I had never experienced night before. I hadn't experienced anything before- wait... how could I have not experienced anything before? I felt a crisis start to arise in my mind as I started grasping at mental straws. Was I a child-if so, I could I think like this? Was I omnipresent? Some sort of all-seeing power? I felt these ideas start to swirl around me and make my head spin.

I needed to focus on something- anything else before I collapsed, I focused on my senses, trying to get a concept of what was around me. I could hear the sounds of pounding metal, creaking of tall beams and a far-off whine. I attempted to slow my running, in an effort to calm down, but I found there was a sudden pressure wrapped around my arm, jerking me forward and causing me to stumble slightly.

I turned my attention to the being in front of me. She was short, much shorter then I was. I wasn't sure if she was actually short or if I was just a giant, which for all I knew of could have been well possible. The most striking feature, other than her size difference was that they had fluorescent pink hair that seemed to almost glow in comparison to the dull surroundings. On her body was a less than brighter T-shirt with what seemed to be a glowing Coral colored rock stuck on the base of her spine. Underneath that shirt I could see a tight, light pink long-sleeved shirt that reached all the way up to her wrist. On each of her hands was a tangerine colored glove that was wrapped around my wrist, pulling me along. I couldn't see what her shorts nor the front of her looked since I was being pulled along and was so short.

I felt my head tilt as I looked at her, my confusion growing into an inky black fear that spread through my body like a deadly poison. What ifs and maybes popped in my head as I ran. What if she was going to hurt me? Maybe she would kill me? What if she's kidnapping me?

We turned a harsh corner and I felt her pull me up to a wall, her gloved hand pulling me down to her level as she covered my mouth. My eyes looked over to see that their eyes were narrowed and cold, a stark contrast to her round and plump features and dark pink skin. their nose was rounded like their cheeks and they had a thick neck that extended to a small and round body. I spotted their round tangerines shorts that almost looked like a skirt if I didn't look closely. I noted that they had pink shoes thatclacked when she stepped closer to me.

I felt my muscles tense up when I heard what seemed to be multiple beings running towards the two of us. I felt the pink person next to me tighten her grip on my mouth and I shut my eyes. All of this, it was too sudden. It felt like too much to take in all at once.

I noticed they all seemed to run in unison, almost like they were a small army. The only thing that clued me that there was multiple people was the occasional person that stepped out of line, causing the entire group to seem to stumble.

They passed quickly, running off into the night without another peep. I felt the person next to me take their hand off my mouth, letting me just stand there hunched over. I took this opportunity to sit down and just sit there with my eyes shut and try to calm my nerves.

I heard a loud scraping noise vibrate off the walls, sending me to my feet with my eyes as wide as saucers. I jerked my head over to see the person moving a large, metal trashcan- no, they were trying to climb it.

I felt my mouth open and my voice spilled out faster than I could think. "What are you doing?"

I blinked at my own voice, the sound felt odd against my ears. It felt tiny, weak, and wrong. It was as if I had just woken up. I knit my brow together, but I was halted in my thinking by another voice that sounded heavy and low, almost like if a base guitar if it could speak, yet it was distinctively feminine.

"'m looking for somethin' useful to get us off of 'ere." I watched as she managed to climb the trashcan and flip the lid open with an annoyingly loud screech that even made her flinch. I blinked at her efforts, and felt my body run- no, walk over so I could see what she was doing.

"Who are you?" I heard my high-pitched voice again ask. I again frowned. My voice didn't sound right at all, it didn't even sound like my voice... but, I don't think I've had a voice before.. did I?

"Coral." Her voice snapped me out of an impending crisis easily and I leaned over the green, metal can and watched at she rummaged between scraps of metal and bolts. I nodded at her, although she wasn't watching so I wasn't sure if she saw me.

"Where are we?" I turned my head up- and felt by body freeze up as I saw the endless up-ness of the sky that sent my head spinning and my stomach lurching. I gripped the bin in terror. Great masses of clouds rolled over most of the sky; but there were gaps through which soft light poured and through those I could see the up went on forever, only to be stopped by what looked to be occasional beams of bright blue light that lit up large, red rocks in the sky.

"Homeworld." I responded quickly, without thinking.

"That's big." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Coral had looked up at me and followed my gaze into the sky where I stood frozen

"No, that's space." She told me, causing me to look down at her as if she was some sort of anchor that would keep me from somehow falling upwards into the sky where I would just keep falling and falling into the nothingness. "That's where we're goin'."

I felt like my soul was crushed into oblivion.

"What?!" I barked out suddenly, causing Coral to jump and swirl around so fast she nearly tripped on something.

"Shh!" She pressed her gloved finder against her lips. "Quiet! We're tryin' to escape, not get caught." Her voice was forcibly low.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly, my hands wrapping around me and I pulled myself in some sort of hug, like I was going to fall apart at any moment. I noticed I was shaking, and I took deep breaths as I watched Coral's expression of exhaustion slip into worry, or perhaps pity.

"Look-" She pulled out what seemed to be some kind of sharp kitchen cutlery and weighed it in her palm. "We gotta get off this planet before we're caught." I took a breath.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked, Coral's gaze slipping over me.

"You didn't do anythin'- Do all Hemimorphites act like this?" I blinked.

"Hemimorphites?"

Coral gave me what was the most deadpanned look I'd ever seen, although that wasn't very impressive. Coral rotated her palm around, her eyes rolling with it.

"You know, you're the best of the best. You guys do everythin'. Clean, store stuff, navigation, the whole package." Coral explained, but that only furthered my confusion. I let go of myself and just pointed instead at my chest.

"So, I'm a Hemimorphite, that's my name? And... there's more of me?" I repeated the information, causing Coral to sigh.

"All of 'em can't be this clueless... Maybe you're defective-." She snorted, almost like she was laughing at herself. "Alright, I can work with that, it will just be a little bit harder than normal."

"Oh..." I tilted my head slightly, some of my hair getting in my face.

I took a step back as Coral jumped out of the bin and I pushed my hair out of the way. I took a glance at the mess of stuff that was filled inside, and I spotted something refracting in the light. I reached in, thankful for my long arms that I didn't have to get in and pulled out what seemed to be a shiny green gem. I ran my long, light blue fingers over it's cold, smooth surface. It seemed to be expertly cut by a professional of some sort, and even through it was in the trash it looked like there was nothing wrong with it.

I looked up to see Coral jutting out the knife in random directions like she was trying to cut the air itself. I raised an eyebrow at her, confused at her actions. When she spotted me starring, she paused and explained she was practicing with her new weapon.

"I found this in the trash." I told her when she was finished trying to kill the air, although she didn't seem to notice me. "It looks like a shiny Gem." Now that got her attention. It made her turn around, eyes wide.

"What?!" She barked out.

"Shh!" I mimicked her earlier action. Causing her to huff.

"Let me see it." I gave her the gem and she gave it a once over. "Looks like some kind of green gem- maybe it's one of those Emeralds- alr'ght just go bubble it and store it before it reforms." Coral explained, causing me to pause. She handed me the Gem and looked it over, happy for my precious find.

"How do I bubble and store?" My question caused Coral's irritation to turn into frustration.

"You, just..." She paused, moving her hands as she struggled to explain herself. "I'd 'unno! Think about it and it happens-" She suddenly froze, her muscles tensing as her head swiveled around to look back at where those people who were looking for here went. I distinctively started to hear the sounds of the army marching in the distance. "Alr'ght, just forget about it for now, keep it in your hand, probably won't reform. Pull up a map of the area."

I paused, about to ask how when just... thought about pulling a map, then suddenly felt numbers appear in my vision. I felt information rush into my head so fast I felt a shiver run up my spine. I saw a light was coming out if my- forehead and made a lot bubble of light that looked an awful lot like a map.

How... how did I do that?

"Find out the closest area where we can get a shuttle off of here."

I paused, my own mind shifting through the new information I had recovered from-where did it come from? It was as if I pulled it out if the sky!

"The nearest shuttle... is a Red Eye... Here." I pointed at the map at what looked to be a miniature version of a landing bay a couple turns away. "The next Red Eye sent out is in... fifteen minutes."

Coral suddenly grabbed my arm and my- was it a hologram? Broke and my vision returned to normal. "Then we have no time to waste! Come on!" I felt her once again pull my wrist and I stumbled forward.

I gripped tightly into the gem in my hand and followed as Coral lead me down a corridor much smaller then the area before. Our running had slowed into a crawl as the walls squeezed together with only perhaps a foot in between and I was suddenly very thankful for how skinny I was- Although Coral seemed to be having difficulty as she had to turn sideways and suck in her gut to scoot forward.

I took this opportunity to look ahead at where we were going. From what I could make out the walls opened up completely and a harsh white light was painted over the opening, leaving only vague colored shapes moving around.

As we got closer I felt my stomach start to grind at the aspect of the walls no longer being there to let me know that Coral and I were the only thing there. I thought of the endless nothingness of space just extending all around me in every direction- an idea that I did not enjoy in my brain at all.

"What's wrong?" I heard the low hum of Coral's voice ask, causing me to break out of my trance and look down at her sideways form. I quickly noticed I was gripping on to her tangerines glove rather harshly. I quickly lessened my grip, my face flushing with warm embarrassment so badly I had to avoid her gaze by looking up at the sky-which only furthered my earlier panic as I felt the weight of going into the black nothingness and never seeing ground again.

I felt myself bump into Coral and I noticed she had stopped in place at was looking up at me, her black eyes not helping comfort me. I realized she was still waiting for an answer from me, sending another wave of humiliation over me. "Ah- I-" I stuttered out with my strange voice. "Um, nothing."

I could feel Coral's gaze sharpen even when I wasn't looking at her- or maybe I was imaging it?

I glanced down and my suspicions were confirmed, sending me back to looking away-this time I wisely chose to look at one of the walls. The tiny cracks and imperfections looked so fascinating at the moment.

Thankfully Coral left it be and contained ahead.

Once we had escaped the tight walls of the alley I found a set of panic flutter in my heart. The walls didn't open up, they just simply broke off and became the edge of what seemed to be an alien world I had never experienced before. Before me what looked like thousands on thousands of strangely shaped beings of a rainbow of colors wandered to and fro the wall-less world that I had just walked into. Chatter and noise buzzed in my ears- the chaotic sounds kicking against my eardrums as I tried with all my might to focus on what every individual was saying at once.

"Yes it's..."

"No I kept..."

"They ar.."

"Keep...

"Hap-..."

"Ra-"

"S-"

The noise acclimated into a mess if meaningless garble as I tried to block out the chaos. The mass of colors that made of every being blending together into some kind of terrible soup that meshed so terribly it hurt my eyes to just look at it. The different array of scents that drifted from the metaphorical soup made my stomach want to lurch. My skin was sending chills up my spine at the thought of going near thathorror- or maybe I was just going to be sick.

"Search for a map." I heard Coral's voice pipe up, causing numbers to start to fly across my vision and my eyes to widen. The background of the world suddenly wentnumb- my overreaction fixing way to the number, leaving only me and Coral behind in the silence.

"A map to where?" I asked automatically, my mind grasping naturally at the littletethers of information that seemed to hang across this world. I could feel these... strings of information moving across the sky, connecting the beings around me together in this odd web of numerical data and words.

"Just search through the data, keep your eyes the way they 're right now." Coral grunted. I pushed my eyebrows together, the numbers starting to slowly fade.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I tilted my head at her-

Then I saw the background slowly fade into place- my senses suddenly grew as the people went crisp. I could suddenly see every detail on each colorful face, each bend and crease of the clothing, each uttered syllable around me. It was even worse thenbefore.

I voluntarily gripped onto Coral's hand as tightly as possible, her body emitting a small grunt in response. I glanced around, the task of try to take in all the details starting to fill my mind, making my hands shaky.

Then as we were walking by a reflecting wall, I made the horrendous mistake of looking at it to try to get rid of all the sensory overload. Instead the wall- was glass, and inside I saw a pale blue Gem posed, her eyes a gentle sky blue, half-lidded with soft, delicate hands outstretched, reaching for the stars to come down and scoop her up from her spot. Her hair was perfectly placed into a bun, not a single strand out of place. There was a deep blue gem on her forehead that collected stars under its surface while a rounded, soft blue turtleneck hugged her beautifully curved form and snugly ended with a short, oceanic blue skirt that wrapped around her petite waist and carried small diamonds inside, floating around. Her slender legs sprouted from the skirt and pushed downwards to the ground where she stood on the tips of her tiny , royal blue ballerina slippers. On the side of the gem in bold letters it declared "Hemimorphite! The latest in servant technology! Buy now!"

Was that what I looked like? I gasped in awe, my hand slip from between Coral's fingers as I stepped backwards to look up at her body to get a better look.

And then I saw my reflection.

My skin was off, a slightly grayed shade of light blue instead of the gorgeous shade before me. Her eyes were two perfect circles- while mine were ocular and pointed inwards. I saw my hands, their thin, bony fingers jutting out of my palm. My hair was a mess, strands fell off my bun in thick ropes, giving me hair that reached down and tickled my nose. My chin and cheeks were pointed, almost looking like it could cut glass. My bun itself was wrapped loosely, leaving much to be desired when conspired to the gem before me. My turtleneck was three too long and stretched out, the colorwas faded slightly and it hung off my body like a large coat on a coat rack. My skirt was off, it blended outwards instead of inwards like the gem before me and the diamonds looked plastered the fabric on instead of floating. My own waist was too large when conspired to the model, and my legs looked too bony, making my knees look like tennis balls stuck on a broken broom. Even my own feet were much flat and wide. The only thing that remained the same was to color of my gem, which looked oddly round shaped when compared to the most oval like pattern ahead.

I looked wrong, all wrong. I was too tall, too skinny, too ugly. I could never compare to this gem, it didn't even close to he standard. My hand reached up to feel my cheek bones, my too oval like eyes narrowing. I looked stupid. I sounded stupid. I even was stupid. I felt the emerald in my palm and I pulled it to my chest.

I felt someone wrap their hands around my wrist and I felt a familiar yanking feeling drag me forward.

"What 're you doin'? Now's not the time for that!" Coral chastised, dragging my thin frame along as we turned a corner, away from the model. "I'd nearly lost ya!" She added after a second.

I did a double take.

Was that... worry?

I blinked, using my much too long legs to catch up to Coral easily and- my vision caught the people again. My hand tightening against Coral's.

"Close yer eyes."

I blinked and turned my head at her. "...Okay." I squeezed my eyes shut, the background turning black and only the noises of chatter and the disgusting smells hung around me. I felt an urge to quickly open them back up as I still felt myself being pulled along.

But Coral had never done anything wrong to me so I trusted her- Even if I didn't, there really wasn't much choice in the matter. Coral was the only person I knew, and I didn't think I could ever survive on my own- especially now that I knew what I was supposed to look like.

We walked in silence between the people, occasionally I felt one of them bump into my, sending shivers wracking my spine at the thought of them. They were sensory overloading and terrifying, even if I was taller then most of them.

I was a servant. The aspect suddenly hit my brain and my brow creased. I was ment to serve- no, that's what I was programmed for. Serving was the only thing I had other then Coral and the Emerald. A petty fact, perhaps, but I had no idea what to do. All I knew was we were going to space, and I was going to get Coral there.

I thought about being a servant all my life. The idea of constantly living only to serve Coral seemed to have some benefits. For one, Coral was the first person I ever met, so I already had a connection with her. If I just walked away I would lose everything I've ever had- a terrifying aspect I didn't quite want to face, but I didn't want to be in space all my life either. The alleyways of Homeworld seemed nice and quiet, I could live there- but I would have no clue how to survive. That was Coral, she was the survivalist. I was th he servant, I had to follow her.

Even if the fact we were leaving nice, stable ground to float around in an endless abyss forever was what Coral planned to do.

I soon heard Coral tell me that it was okay to open my eyes, and I couldn't of been happier. All of that thinking was starting to weigh on my shoulders.

My eyes opened and I immediately saw the giant, orange-reddish wall in front of me, making me blink. I glanced at Coral, only to find she was studying the wall as well.

"Why are we starring at a wall?" I asked bluntly. Coral seemed to look at me in confusion, then realization crossed her face and she let out a snort of a laugh.

"This isn't a wall, this here is the ship that we're takin' to space." Coral explained.

My eyes went wide as my eyes followed the wall upwards and found that the crystalline 'wall' kept moving up and up to high I couldn't see the top. In the wall there was an odd design of a hexagonal hole that extended all the way where me and Coral remained. The hole was a mere indent compared to the ruby red ring that increased the door. Then, even further out, at the edge of my vision was an even larger light orange ring! Behind the large, planet-like ship was the empty abyss of space that taunted me with its cold fingers.

I heard Coral chuckle next to me. I quickly wondered why she was laughing when I realized my jaw was hanging wide open. I felt embarrassment flush through me and my eyes quickly darted away, my arms crossing as well as they could with me still holding Coral's hand.

I felt Coral's elbow knock into my thigh and I looked down at her, still a hanging blush painted against my cheeks. "Alr'ght, you're gonna have to just sneak in here." Coral explained, then let go of my hand, her warmth making me start to worry. She pulled out her knife she found earlier from her pants. "You're gonna have to store me for a bit, but than you can just let me back out when we're safe." Coral rotated the knife in her palm, her face looking blank. "All you got to do is knock on this here wall and they'll let you inside. You're a Hemimorphite, so if someone asks, say you were running a few last minute errands for your master and they'll probably let you on easy." She paused, looking up at me. "If they doesn't work then we'll have to find another way on." Coral explained.

"...Store?" I couldn't help but ask at her request. I knew she wanted me to store the Emerald earlier, but I never really got an answer on how to do it other then frustration. I winced as Coral sighed.

"Alr'ght, how do I explain it..." Coral spoke to herself. "Just... Think about just puttin' somethin' away- or I don't know, I've never done it. That's what all Hemimorphites can d-" Coral paused as I felt the image of the model pop in my head. Suddenly a new wave of uselessness washed over me, causing my shoulders to raise up as my crossed arms turned into more of a hug. I didn't look like a Hemimorphite, nor could I use one of their most basic abilities. "Er- Nevermind, we'll go with my second plan!" Coral grabbed onto my hand and pointed to the sky. "Don't you worry, we'll get in that ship easy peasy!"

Then Coral knocked on the wall.

I felt my eyes widen and I quickly asked, "What's the plan?" Much to my surprise, Coral began to change, her body shortening as she started to glow a light pink. I winced at how bright it was, but before I knew it Coral was replaced by some much smaller person who could only hold the tips of my fingers. This new person wore a coral colored tank top while an orangeish-red colored headband was wrapped around florescent pink, fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck. On the base of her spine was a coral colored gem and her waste held up mid-thigh length blood orange shorts while short, pointed, dark pink boots clicked as she walked.

I took several steps back, horrified with what had happened. Coral had been melted into a completely different person!

The new person seemed to notice my expression, confusion evident over her features. "What?" Her deep voice asked, a voice much too deep for that type of body. A voice that sounded like Coral. I squinted suspiciously at her, looking the new person up and down quickly.

"...Coral?" I felt hesitant to ask. What if this wasn't Coral and she was just eaten by some crazy person who appeared out of nowhere!?

"Yeaah?" She raised a brow at me. I felt a sigh of relief exit my system, but then if felt questions start to emerge.

"What happened to you?" The first, most prominent question arose quicker then the others. Coral raised a brow at my question, then looked herself up and down. Suddenly, realization sparked in her eyes and she let out a sigh. Weather it was relief or disappointment I couldn't tell.

"I just transformed- it's a basic ability that all-" Coral seemed to choke on her own words for a split second, then quickly continued like she was trying to get back up after stumbling. "That you can learn how to do." I took her answer with a nod, then blinked.

"I can do that?!" I exclaimed, the possibilities suddenly filling my mind- the most prominent one being to transform into that perfect model.

"Yes-" There was a big clank and I looked up to see that the large hole in the ship had been moving downwards this entire time. As it had gotten closed I saw that the hole actually held two, steel doors inside. My eyes went wide at just how large the two doors were. They towered over me over twenty fold and was wide enough to hold a million trashcans- and I am pretty sure that's not an exaggeration! "Now just don't say anything to anyone and just try to just smile and nod, okay?" I heard the transformed Coral ask of me.

I placed on the widest grin I could force on myself- so wide that it hurt to just open my eyes. I then bobbed my head up and down as fast as possible.

Coral winced. "Maybe, not that big of a smile-"

Coral was suddenly interrupted by the sound of large doors hissing. I looked up, my smile turning into more of the grimace as I heard the sounds of cogs and gears turning, the large doors slowly opening. I absentmindedly started to reach for Coral's hand, hoping she would protect me from the unknown- but I was interrupted by a harsh, hissing voice.

"Who are you!" It barked out, sounding more like a command then a request. I struggled to hold my flinching and keep my grimace of a smile plastered over the fear that leapt in my chest. I saw a body slink out in between the doors, a green machete pointing in our direction as she moved closer, shaking her weapon at us. I couldn't quite make out the details of her body, but I knew she was shorter then me.

I saw Coral place her hand on her hips, her much tinier body walking up to the person, her own finger waving. "I was told to be here at this time on the dot!" Coral's voice was higher pitched and held this gravely tone of anger and frustration. I glanced around for a second, then slowly followed behind, trying to act as graceful as I assumed the model was.

As we got closer, the machete wielding person came into detail. It did help she was coming towards us as well. The first thing I noticed was her bulky form. Her chest was pushed out powerfully with muscle bound legs that looked like they were flying through the air with how fast she was moving. Her face was pointed, but unlike my own, there were strong cheekbones that make her look terrifying. She had dark green skin that blended in with a lime green dress hanging to her knees and had a black vein pattern etched in it's surface. She wore black shoulder pads that buffed out her large chest and walked on black, pointed boots that didn't make the same clicking noise Coral had.

When they were face to face Coral pushed into the tough looking lady's face, finger pushing against her chest. "I am not going to lose my job because some lacky failed to inform me that this was the time this Red Eye was leaving, not when this was the time to board!" The green lady glared her eyes, delving into Coral's and shooting daggers.

"What'ss your name." The machete wielding person asked with a growl, the machete pointing at Coral's body.

"What do you think I am? I'm a ruby! Have you never seen one before?" The not ruby retorted, malice coating her words.

"I've sseen plenty of thingss, and you don't look like any Ruby I've ever sseen." She hissed, pushing back at Coral so she had to back up or be pierced by the machete.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." She barked out. "Have you not seen the older models? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm any less of a ruby!" The tiny transformer snapped, then pushed the guard aside with a surprising amount of strength that made her fall and started walking forward towards the doors. I blinked, then made leaps to follow her.

Before we got through the steel doors, I heard the sound of rushing air and I felt something whizz past me. I didn't even have time to flinch as I saw a familiar machete rushing at Coral. I changed my tune and jumped forward- but it wasn't fast enough.

Coral was going to be killed.

Coral suddenly turned around, her kitchen knife glistening against the stars. The machete hit the knife and bounced off, landing on the ground and gliding away before disappearing into a poof of smoke.

I blinked my eyes, then slowed to where I was right next to the false ruby. I saw Coral's eyes were narrowed and I felt my own do the same.

"Well you have to be ssome ssort of military force to be able to do that." She shrugged as she walked up to us, her previously tense body relaxing as she crossed her arms. "I guessss that meanss you're a Ruby." She explained as if she didn't just almost skewer Coral in half. I felt my fist clench up.

"My name is Serpentine." She explained, a suddenly lack of a lisp, then motioned for us to go inside. "Now go."

I didn't waste any time in rushing inside, away from the crazy machete murderer.

Inside the ship I felt a new sense of dread wash over me, sending chills up my spine as I saw everything was basked in a blood red light. The air was distinctively lacking any scent at all, which seemed to be the most prominent scent I could of ever thought of while the weight of the close, red crystal walls was heavy on my shoulders. I noticed this hallway seemed to be endless, much like everything else in this world, the only comfort of the hallway being that most of the walls were close enough to where I could reach out my hands and touch them. Even the ceiling hung low, if anything had been hanging from it I would of bumped into it.

I felt Serpentine's eyes bore into the back of my skull, sending a fresh wave of terror at the thought of her throwing a machete at me. I squeezed my hands together as I stared ahead, the grimace of a smile keeping me from breaking down in a panic. I glanced over at the not Ruby, hoping she would tell me it was okay to freak out, but she didn't even look me in the eye. She didn't even seem to know I was there. I paused, feeling a heavy weight in my stomach as I worried I had done something wrong.

"You can stop following me." Coral spoke out loud, her gravely tone carrying throughout the quiet hallway, the only thing to arguing with the echo was the occasional sound of movement from other people or machines whirling in protest.

"I'm not following." She spoke quickly, like she didn't want to talk to us. Coral crossed her arms as she started walking faster. I simply took a slightly longer stride to keep up. That was the one benefit of giant, knobby legs, they got you places.

"Well it sure looks like it." She argued, then took a sudden right onto a split in the hallway, where another hallway stretched out before us. I heard Serpentine pause behind us, then continue down that hallway.

I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps before I whispered to Coral. "Do all other's act like that?"

...

Coral didn't respond...?

Now I really felt like there was poison seeping into my body. What did I do wrong? I felt myself start to bite at my lip.

"Pull up a map of the ship." Coral spoke harshly, her tone remaining gravely like before.

I felt numbers could my vision, the grinding of gears and the red light faded to the background as I pulled at the informational rope that was connected to this ship- or one of the seemingly thousands of tethers of information that wrapped around this ship like a cocoon. The new information flowed through me and I felt a calming warmth wash over me, relaxing my stressed mind, if just for a second.

"We are here." I felt a map pull up from my gemstone and I pointed at the second hallway from the entrance. Around us, hallways wrapped around the spherical ship like veins, and I toyed with the idea of the ship being actually alive- but I quickly realized that made no sense so I threw it out.

"Find the mission objectives."

I hesitated. I had never done anything other then pull up a map or two, how was is supposed to find any other information other then maps?

My mind went to the tethers, and I mentally reached up, tapping into the river of data and searched for anything with the keywords 'Mission Objectives'.

I felt myself being pulled along again and I nearly fell out of concentration. I halted my search to see Coral had transformed back to normal, sending joy through my systems. I gleefully went back to searching and found several information lines stacked with mission facts and objectives. I scanned through them quickly and found several common factors.

"We are going to earth to search for any Gem life." I explained, the numbers slowly crashing out of my eyes. "Secondary objective: Get rid of the prisoners." I soon felt panic and worry jump in my system.

"Prisoners? Why would Homeworld have prisoners? We aren't at war- for once." Coral added the last bit after a second. Her tone carried confusion and worry. "Where are the prisoners located?"

I paused, feeling the euphoria of peace and relaxation wash over me as I plucked at the chords once again, making them sing.


End file.
